Evolution goes to Vegas
by getagrip91
Summary: What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas or does it? Read to Find out. BatistaOC
1. Vegas Here we Come

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this story. Although I would love to own Dave Batista and John Cena.

Chapter 1 Vegas Here We Come

"Hey, Dave, I was wondering are you up to go to Vegas for I don't know lets say a Bachelor Party?"

"Randy my wedding isn't until 2 weeks away" Dave pointed out.

"I know that, but the guys and I were thinking that we all need to have sometime off ,and we said oh what the hell lest go to Vegas for 2 weeks that way we can have some fun before the old chain and ball." Randy said.

"I appreciate the offer but I am going to marry Angie whether it kills me or not"Dave replied.

Apparently all his friend were dead set against his wedding to Angela Hamilton, a New York model, who was according to them nice in the beginning, but later became a bitch with a capitol B.

"Dave ,man we know that you will marry her but come on have some fun before you tie the knot?"said Randy.

"Fine" was all that Dave said

"Great, I can't wait. Oh and Dave?"

"Yea ?"said Dave.

"We are leaving tomorrow at 7 P.M."said Randy.


	2. We are Here

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this story. Although I would love to own Dave Batista and John Cena.

In this story Hunter is not married to Stephanie but they are dating. Dave is engaged to be married to Angela and Randy is a single as can be.

Chapter 2 Were Here

Evolution arrived at the airport on time and were in Vegas in about 5 hours.

"I can't believe it we are finally here." said Randy, "This is so awesome, lets now go to the strip club come on Flair." continued Randy.

"Boy chill, there are more things to do then go to a strip club. I mean come on there is gambling that we could do". said Flair.

"Guys I think that we should at least check in to a hotel first before we become irresponsible." said Dave.

"Oh Come on Dave you can't tell me your not tempted even just a little bit to do whatever you want to do before you get married." asked Randy.

"Ok so I want to go to the strip club but I can't I am getting married in about 2 weeks I can't just go up and be irresponsible." replied Dave.

"Oh please you know the rules what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."said Randy.

"Yeah and have you seen the results people getting divorced left and right."

"No I don't think I am going any where right now." said Dave.

"Children please lets cut this nonsense out" said Flair.

"Ok guys, Dave we are here in Vegas for your Bachelor Party and you can't ignore that fact and Randy stop acting like a child, you need to chill there will be plenty of opportunities to got to the strip club." said Hunter.

"First how bout we check into our hotel. said Flair"

On the way to the hotel the guys heard a nosie at a corner by a red light and saw something that they never thought they would see. A girl was in the corner of a building trying to defend herself against a much taller and stronger guy.

"Driver stop the car said Dave."

"Dave come on don't go out there she can handle it"said Flair, as he saw the girl get about 2 good punches in but stopped what he was going to say next when he saw the guy take out a pair of brace knuckles.

"Oh yeah she really can handle herself, I said stop the car!"replied Dave a little more loudly.

Dave then got out of the car and hit the guy behind the head with a pipe that he found by the wall. Even though the guy that was beating up the girl was strong and tall, it was Dave who was taller and way more stronger. Which made the girl even more frighted seeing that there was an even taller and stronger guy standing over her.

"Please, don't hurt me I will give you whatever you want just don't hurt me." cried the girl.

" I am not going to hurt you just give me your hand and I will help you." said Dave compassion in his voice. She then looked up and saw the compassion in his eyes.

"Where will you take me?" asked the girl who tried the best to stand up but couldn't and Dave saw this, so he picked her up.

"I am going to take you to a hotel where you can call somebody who can help you."replied Dave. "That's not possible."said the girl. "What do you mean? asked Dave a little confused. "Never Mind" she said.

They then got into the car and the girl was being asked questions, some she couldn't even answer.

"Sweetie are you ok?"asked Flair.

"Yeah I should be ok, thank you for asking."she replied.

"Do you have a place to stay for tonight?" asked Hunter.

"No actually I don't" she replied "Do you have any family, anyone looking for you."asked Randy.

"No I don't I have been on my own since I was 16." she replied.

"Do you stay with us? he asked.

"NO I can't do that to you guys, you saved me that is all that you can do."she replied. "What's your name sweetie? asked Flair.

"My name is Jennifer, Jennifer Sanders." she said.

"What happened to your family Jennifer."asked Randy.

"Well they found out that my grades where slipping do to the fact that I was partying more, because of this boy that I liked. They had no problem that my grades where slipping because it wasn't that bad, but they were worried when I started coming home drunk, and smelling like smoke. The guy I liked was a drug dealer. He used to be the best until a deal went wrong. He was killed instantly, then the guy found out about me and started to come after me. He broke into my home and that's when my parents disowned me. Never once did they look back."said Jennifer.

"Wow I am sorry to bring up such a bad topic." said Randy.

"It's ok I am over it now it happened a long time ago." she replied

"How long?" asked Dave.

"About 7-8 years ago."said Jennifer.

"You have been on the street that long?" asked Randy.

"Yeah it's not that bad actually I have an apartment but I haven't been there in a while and I think the rent is due." said Jennifer.

"Well here we are"said Hunter trying to get rid of all the tension.

They had arrived at the Venetian Hotel.

"Wow this place is gorgeous."said Jennifer.

"You have never been here?" asked Randy.

"No I haven't. I have been around here but never inside the Venetian."said Jennifer.

"Well tonight is your lucky night" responded Randy.

"What happened tonight Jennifer?" questioned Flair.

"Why were you attacked?" He continued.

"I was waiting for one of my friends to come and get me to see a show. She told me to meet her at the location that you found me. When I thought her car pulled up to the curb, I moved so that I was standing in front of the car window. When much to my surprise this guy came out of the car and told me to get down on my knees and well you know. I declined and that's when he hit me and then you saved me." said Jennifer, tears could be seen in her eyes and that was when Dave pulled his arm around her waist.

"It's going to be okay as long as we are here nobody will hurt you. I promise."said Dave.

"Thanks but what happens when you guys leave? Then silence was only heard. Jennifer then decided to break the tension by asking a question

"I have told you my whole life yet I don't know anything about the people who saved me." she said.

"Well we are professional wrestlers we work for the WWE. responded Flair.

"Oh so you guys know Hulk Hogan." asked Jennifer, while smiling.

"You knew didn't you."said Dave.

"Well I may have known who Ric Flair was but I haven't watched TV in 7 ½ years."said Jennifer.

"Oh so its that way" joked Hunter.

"Come on guys I am tired can we just crash in the hotel and talk at breakfast" cried Randy.

"Okay but when I called earlier to book our rooms they only had three of them so me and Randy are in one. Hunter you are in room 405 and Dave you have extra space in your room so I think you should have Jennifer crash in your room." said Flair.

"Okay come on tomorrow we can go shopping for you Jennifer" said Dave.

"That's not necessary I already put you out of a hotel room, and you saved my life there is nothing more that you guys should do."said Jennifer.

"Maybe you should let us be the judge of that" said Hunter.

Should I continue?

Britt

Thank you for reviewing for this story.


	3. Getting to know one another

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

Thank you for reviewing for this story.

Now onto the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Getting to know one another

"How was your first night Jen"asked Randy. "It was fine Dave insisted that I sleep on the bed and he took the couch, because I told him that there was beyond plenty of more room." said Jennifer. "Oh that's only because ..."said Randy but was interrupted by Batista "Good Morning Randy" he said, while also grabbing tightly on to his shoulder to shut him up. "So what is on the agenda today" asked Hunter. "Well we told Ms. Sanders here that we were going to take her shopping". said Flair. "Guys I told you that you did more then enough for me."said Jennifer. "Yeah but we want to" said Dave. "Well after three offers like that how can a girl refuse" she responded.

2 hours later

"This is the fourth store we have been in can we please wrap this up I am hungry."cried Randy. "I am sorry I promise after this we can go and eat. "Besides Orton she needs decent dresses for when we go out and things."said Hunter. Okay you guys wait out here and tell me what you think.

First outfit was a long black skirt that hit the floor and had a long slit that went up to her thigh, with it she tried on a dark purple halter top. "I am not to fond of the top but the skirt looks good" said Flair and Hunter also agreed.

Second outfit was a tan dress that stopped mid thigh and was crisscrossed in the back, she also tried on a pair of 4 ½ inch heels which made her look as tall as 5'10. "That's perfect on you". said Hunter. Randy was so impressed with the dress that he even whistled.

The third outfit she tried on was a pair of skin tight jeans with a white tube top and she tried on a pair of 5 inch boots. "WOW" said Randy, "You look HOT!" "You really think?"asked Jennifer. "Yeah I know, if you wear that I won't be able to think though said Randy. "What do you think Dave?" asked Jennifer. He was able to not give his comment through the whole day now the most hottest outfit that she tried on and she had to ask him what he thought. "Um well you look great" he said, but in his mind he was saying I am getting married I can't think of Jennifer that way. Although he knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't marry Angie and that he should wait, but she was pretty and she wasn't after his money. That's what he liked about Angie she was safe. He knew she treated people horribly but he always just ignored it, but with this new girl that just entered his life he can't stop thinking about all of Angie's bad habits. She smokes , she yells a lot and most important his friends hated her. She also sometimes gets on his nerves, also she is bossy and very demanding. He knew she had some of the qualities that were his pet peeves but he couldn't help it. His mom was pressuring him to have a family and the moment Angie walked in everything changed, but now Jennifer was there and is changing the way Dave thought about things.

"Okay guys it's time to eat"announced Jennifer. "Thank God no more shopping"said Randy and they all laughed at his childness.

1 hour later they were exiting the restaurant when Hunter's cell phone rang. It was Stephanie his girlfriend of over 3 years. "Hey babe" said Hunter. "Really so it's settled. Great thank you I love you. Bye. said Paul." "So what was that about" asked Flair. "Well after I so graciously asked Vince McMahon if we could have a new wrestler on our Evolution team and then will be able to have all the gold. So what do you say Jen , do you want to be part of Evolution? asked Hunter. "What do you mean are you offering me a job as a wrestler, but I can barely defend myself"she questioned. "Well you don't have to really fight all you have to do is be our valet, but we saw what you did to that guy and you hit him pretty hard. I mean one of us could train you to be able to fight better of course but it takes time and also that time can help us develop your character. said Hunter. "Okay so let me get this straight 2 days ago I was on the street looking for a job, know I am being offered a job and also I get to get away from here. Tell me Paul were do I sign. she said jokingly. Do you want the job? asked Dave. He hoped deep down in his heart that she would say yes. Truth be told he had small feelings for the girl that he never knew existed. He was always a playa, never was he in a serious relationship with someone since Angie, but Jennifer made him want to be different. She made him feel loved and knew he could love her the same because of her playfulness, love for many things and for the carefree way of life. "Well I would love to accept the job just give me the pen and paper" said Jennifer. Gone was the woman before this and dawned a new Jennifer. One who wanted to be respectful and respected in life. She wanted to start a new and maybe one day settle things with her family. She wanted the life were you could be able to live carefree and not worry about someone taking advantage of you. When will I be able to start? asked Jennifer. "Well we leave Vegas in about a week and a half so you will start when we return."said Paul. "Okay so that's cool it gives us time to get to know you guys more and for you guys to get to know me." "Hey how about tonight we go to celebrate the new member of Evolution." said Randy using any excuse to go to a club/strip club. "Fine we can go tonight in fact there is one down the road" said Ric. Unknown to them the newest Evolution member had a problem going to that specific club.


	4. The Club

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this story. Although I would love to own Dave Batista and John Cena.

**Author's note: In this chapter the ( ) mean that is what someone in thinking in their mind.**

**Chapter 4 Tonight**

**Jennifer was in the bathroom getting ready to go to the club with Evolution. (I can't believe I am going there. I promised myself I would never go there again. Please God don't let him be there), but deep down in her heart she knew that he was going to be there. "Jen are you ready to go" asked Dave. "Um yeah I will be there in a minute" she responded. She then stepped out of the bathroom and Dave had to try not to make it look like he was trying to catch his breath. She was wearing the tan dress that she had showed them earlier with a pair of black high heeled boots. "WOW!" said Randy. "You look amazing"he said, and he then linked his arm through her's. While they left Dave stayed behind and gritted his teeth, (I know I should have this feelings for her but the fact that Randy can touch her silky cream skin makes me want to explode! Ughhh! I can't think this I have Angie! I just need a stiff drink!)**

**THE CLUB**

**While Randy and Jennifer were dancing, Dave was getting drunk at the bar. "Hey man" said Paul. "What is with all the drinks Dave, missing Angie that much?" he asked. "Yeah man that's it" responded Dave hoping Paul didn't catch the bitterness in his voice. "Look don't worry about her she is not here and she won't find anything out. Remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." and then Paul left, leaving that saying in Dave's head. "I see you keep looking at that girl in the tan dress you know her?" asked the man sitting next to him. "Yeah I know her" Dave responded. "She is quiet pretty what's her name?" he asked. "Jennifer" replied Dave without thinking and took another swig of his beer. And then the guy proceeded to leave. **

On The Dance Floor

"**Hey Jennifer I will be right back"said Randy. "Okay" responded Jennifer, while she was still dancing to the music. As Randy left not 3 minutes later a hand snaked around Jennifer's waist and started to grind behind her and started to also whisper in her ear. **

"**Hey baby thought you could leave me hear with this business without you huh?" said the man. "Lance what do you want you do know that sexual harassment is a crime right" said Jennifer while trying to break the hold on her waist from his grip."Yeah but so is breaking your contract" he said. **

**Back at the Bar**

**Dave decided to get another beer and try to get the thought of Jennifer out of his mind, but it was impossible she haunted every dream that he had. As soon as he closed his eyes he could she her face and her smile. **

**After getting his drink Dave took one (hopefully) last look at Jennifer and saw her trying to break free from a guy who had his hand around her waist way too tight. With his powerful stride and he being upset Dave got to the dance floor in 3 steps and came behind the guy named Lance. He towered over both Jennifer and Lance, which was pretty hard considering Lance was 5'10"I would let her go if I were you" said Dave, a very mincing look was on his face. "Listen pal me and Jennifer are going to have a little talk in the back then we will be back and you can have a go at her.""Lance I would not have said that" said Jennifer. **

**As she said that Lance turned around to look at the 6'5 wrestler. When he turned he barely reached Dave's shoulder, "Look I don't want any trouble with you but this is a thing between me and Jennifer" said Lance. "Well whatever is her business is my business seeing as how she is my girlfriend." "G... g... Girlfriend?"stuttered Lance, now scared that something was going to happen to him. "Look man I don't want any problems. But this is my club and I don't want to have to throw you out" Now a crowd was beginning to form and Lance was signaling to the bouncers and security to help him. By now Dave had his hand holding Lance's from behind, "I would call off your guards, cause I am not one to mess with."said Dave. "Jennifer get behind me" he said. "Dave" said Paul. "Come on he is not worth it"said Paul. "Lets just get out of here."said Randy.**

**Outside the Club**

"**Are you okay" asked Paul, directing the question at Dave more than Jennifer. "Yeah" he grunted and left them all by themselves to go the car. "Are you okay honey?" asked Ric. "Yeah I am fine, I wish I knew what was wrong with Dave"she said.**

**Back at the Hotel room **

**Randy helped escort Jennifer back to her room as they got to the door Randy started to wonder about things. "Hey are you sure your okay?" asked Randy. "Yeah I am just a little worried about Dave" said Jennifer. "Yeah well I am worried about you? Who was that guy you were with earlier." "His name was Lance Flores, and he is one of the biggest strip club owners in the Vegas. I used to work for him a while back and I left in the middle of the night, contract be damned. I was so scared that I started to work under the name Phoenix Star. I was well known on the boulevards." "So you worked as a stripper?" Before Jennifer could answer Dave opened. "Do you guys mind some of us are trying to get some sleep" he said nastily. "What crawled up your ass and died" asked Randy. "Listen..."started Dave "Guys stop! It is late Randy I better go. Goodnight and sleep well." said Jen. "Goodnight Jen" said Randy and he left. "Jen I am sorry I am..."Dave said shaking the remainder of his drunkenness off. "Thank you"said Jen "What?" he questioned. "Thank you for tonight. God knows what Lance would have done to me" she said, tears visible in her eyes. "Look at the door, I am sorry. I was sort of listening and then Randy asked you that question and I lost it. I have no right to listen to the conversation, but I myself was quite curious as to what was going on."said Dave. "Oh so you want me to answer that question?" she asked. "I do, but your not ready to tell me. So then I don't want to know yet" "You are probably the best guy in the world" "I am far from it." And that's when she kissed him. It was sweet and very sort but it happened and it left Dave wanting more. "Listen Jennifer I can't" "Why, you know what forget it." responded Jennifer angrily and she went straight to the bathroom. "Jennifer it's not what you think" "Leave me alone Dave" "But Jen.." "Dave stop please" her voice could be heard as though on the verge of tears. **

**And That's where I leave you all. **

**Hope you guys like it and Please review the story.**

**The more reviews the harder I will try to get the story out faster. **

**Britt **


	5. Spending the Day

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this story. Although I would love to own Dave Batista and John Cena.

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning Jennifer made it out of the hotel room before Dave could get up. As she entered the dinning hall she spotted Randy and Paul talking. **

"**Hey guys" said Jennifer. **

"**Hey Jennifer are you okay, I heard yelling coming from your hotel room" asked Paul. **

"**Oh um yeah I am fine" she responded.**

**Then Dave walked into the room 10 minutes later. He said hello to everyone and they ate. Dave kept on glancing in Jennifer's way just to see if he could catch her eye or anything. She had been avoiding him and he really had to tell her about what happened last night.**

**Finally they were finished and were ready to go sign some autographs at the stratosphere when Dave pulled Jennifer aside and asked to talk to her. Feeling the tension in the room the guys left them to be alone. **

"**Listen about last night" **

"**Dave I don't even want to know. I understand that you wouldn't want an ugly looking, ex-stripper kissing you. Trust me I wouldn't either." she said, hurt evident in her voice. **

"**That's not it. Jennifer you are beautiful, but I can't really say that because I have a fiancee waiting for me in DC."said Dave**

"**Wait your engaged. Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have kissed you last night if I had known. Oh god Dave I am sorry that I thought that. Oh never mind I am sorry. I just now I feel so stupid. I thought that you hated me or something. Like I did something to upset you." **

" **No you didn't trust me if I weren't engaged I would certainly not let you out of my sight and it was just as much my fault as it was yours. " The first statement he made, caused Jennifer to blush.**

"**I do have one question though." said Jennifer**

"**Yes?" asked Dave**

"**Why did you save me from that guy?"questioned Jennifer.**

"**I can't stand to see a woman get hurt. My mom always taught me to be a gentlemen and I know that she raised me well." said Dave. **

"**So your engaged huh! Whose the lucky woman?"asked Jennifer, trying to change the subject. **

"**Um Angela Hamilton." he replied. **

"**You mean the Victorian super model?" asked Jennifer. **

"**One and only"he responded, confused. **

"**Wow she is like my all time famous model. She is a lucky woman to have you by her side." she said, disappointed to learn that such a gorgeous model had Dave. (What more can I expect though this guy is like a god. No wonder why such a beautiful woman has his promise.) **

"**Thanks".said Dave. "Friends?" he asked, offering his hand.**

"**Friends" she replied and shook the offered hand. **

**Both felt an electric shoot run through their bodies. So Jennifer decided to brake both the silence and hand shake.**

"**Look we better go I am sure the guys are waiting for us." said Jennifer. **

"**Yeah" Dave said a little disappointed.**

**After their talk things seem to have gotten better but there was still some tension.**

**Jennifer's POV**

**(So he is engaged God I am such a fool and to think all the times I tried to hit on him.) **

**Dave's POV**

**(She must really hate me now) **

**Dave was thrown out of his thoughts when his cell went off. "Hello" "Hey Angie" "Yeah well I have been really busy" "I know I get back in 3 days" "Yeah I can't wait to see u either" "Uh huh yeah" "okay" "talk to you soon" "you too" "Bye"**

"**Well that was an interesting phone call" commented Randy. **

"**Shut up Randy" said Dave. **

"**I was only saying" said Randy.**

"**So where are we going?"asked Jennifer**

"**Um the well we have a signing to do and then we are going to see the Hoover Dam" said Ric.**

"**Cool"responded Jennifer.**

**At the Stratosphere, there was a huge crowd waiting outside to see the Evolution members. Jennifer decided to stay back and let the boys take the lead. Since nobody really knew who she was, but realized that was a bad idea because as she was walking boys did seem to notice her. They were cat calling her and wanted her attention. She put her head down and ran to where the Evolution boys were, so that if anything they would watch out for her. **

**When they reached the table the first person online was a little girl not much older than 7 years old. Her hero was both Batista and non other then the World Heavy Weight Champion himself Triple H. But as she went to get their autograph she froze. People were yelling and the line was getting upset. So Jennifer decided to go over to the little girl and escort her over to the Members of Evolution. Noticing that she was shy Batista decided to open the conversation.**

"**Hello there and what's your name?" asked Dave.**

"**Emily." said the little girl.**

"**Well what a pretty name. What can we do for you today Emily?" he asked **

"**Can I have an autograph?" Emily asked shyly.**

"**Tell you what, I see you have a camera. How about you get both an autograph and a picture of all of us with you." Dave said.**

"**Really?"said Emily.**

"**Of course." said Dave**

**And Jennifer smiled at this (Both gorgeous and caring with children is there anything this man isn't?) She thought.**

**After the little girl, they did more autographs till the line was finished. **

"**It's 3o'clock. How about we go eat and then see the Hoover Dam." said Paul.**

"**Great my stomach is starving." said Randy.**

"**What else is new" said Jennifer and all laughed.**

**After they ate they went to go see the Hoover Dam. As they got there the sun was just setting and the sky was full of red, orange and a somewhat blue horizon**

"**Wow I have never seen anything so beautiful" said Jennifer**

"**I have" mumbled Dave**

**And then they left. **

"**That really was spectacular" said Jennifer.**

"**It was" said Randy.**

**Well I guess it is time to go back to the hotel. We are going to have to start packing and I have to go and get some souvenirs." said Paul.**

"**Yeah that reminds me I have to get some gifts also." said Ric.**

"**Well then how bout we go tomorrow" said Dave.**

"**Yeah and you know what we still have to go to a strip club for your Bachelor Party said Randy.**

"**Oh boy" said Dave.**

**And I guess I will end it here.**

**I you like this chapter and if you do please write a review. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed.**

**Britt**


	6. A Night Out

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this story. Although I would love to own Dave Batista and John Cena.

**Chapter 6**

**As Dave was sound asleep, Jennifer left the hotel room to go to Ric's room. **

**As she made it down the hall, everyone was already there. **

"**Hey guys sorry I am late. He is such a pain the butt to put to sleep" said Jen.**

"**We will take your word for it" said Paul while holding back a smirk.**

"**Okay so we have everything set. It will be hear tomorrow night at 8'oclock and we invited must of the guys.**" said Ric

"**Now leave the strippers to me" said Jen **

"**Oh I wanted to be in charge of the strippers" said Randy.**

"**Oh shut it" said Jen**

"**You know you're the first one on my list" said Randy.**

"**Aw that's so cute cause your not on mine" said Jennifer running behind Paul as Randy went to grab her. **

"**Children please." said Ric. **

"**I think we got everything covered Jen why don't you go back to the room before Dave finds out your gone." said Paul. **

"**Okay"said Jen as she left the hotel room. **

**The Next Day everything was in place and they couldn't wait till that night.**

"**So Jennifer are you going to tell me who you hired for tonight?"questioned Randy, as he saw Jennifer coming his way.**

"**Oh only the hottest girls in Vegas" said Jennifer winking at Randy. They started to head down and meet everyone.**

"**Dave is still stuck in his room sleeping"said Jennifer, as she met with Paul and Ric.**

"**Really, boy that guy can sleep" said Flair.**

"**Well lets get out book the strip club then come back and wake him up." said Jennifer. **

"**Alright" said Paul as he wrapped his arms around Jennifer's shoulders to the limo. **

**As they walked to the limo Paul started to talk to Jennifer. **

" **Can I ask you a question?" asked Paul**

"**Shoot" said Jennifer.**

"**Where is the best jewelry store in town?" asked Paul.**

"**Well there are a few but if you tell me a certain topic, I can narrow them down" said Jennifer.**

"**I want to propose to Stephanie while we are here in Vegas and I just wanted to buy her an engagement ring."said Paul**

"**Oh well there is this great store on Lander's Lane. They have the best jewelry and they are reasonable. I can also tell you that the jewelry is real. I mean Lance used to go there and if you gave him something fake he would kill or hurt you." said Jennifer, remembering the pain.**

"**I am sorry. So can you come and help me pick something out." said Paul.**

"**Sure, I just need to know her style." said Jennifer. **

"**Okay" said Paul.**

**It was an hour later and they had booked the club.**

"**Max can you go to Lander's Lane. I need to pick something up." said Paul asking the limo driver.**

**When they got to Lander's Lane Paul got out of the limo and took Jennifer with him.**

"**Why are we here?" asked Randy. **

"**Just sit tight, I will be right back." said Paul.**

_**In the store **_

"**Mario, hi"**

"**Ms. Sanders, what a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you today." said Mario in his heavy Italian accent.**

"**Well my friend here wants to propose to his girlfriend and we are looking for the perfect ring." said Jennifer. **

"**Well then you came to the right store." said Mario.**

**They looked through about 2 dozen rings when Paul found the perfect one. **

**It was an emerald cut diamond engagement ring with emeralds framing it. It was perfect for Stephanie because she loved emeralds. **

"**This is the perfect ring" said Paul.**

**They paid for the ring and got back into the car. **

"**What took you so long?" asked Randy. **

"**I wanted to pick up Stephanie's engagement ring. See I have it all planned out. When we get back to RAW, I am going to set up a special dinner for both of us then pop the question.**

**

* * *

It was 3'o clock when Evolution returned to their hotel rooms, they had all decided to meet at the lobby by 7, just incase things went wrong.**

**Jennifer went back into her room to just see Dave come out if the bathroom in only a towel. **

"**Oh boy" said Jennifer as she quickly turned her back. **

"**Jennifer" said Dave, "Where were you, I went to Paul's room and Randy and Flairs room and no one was there. Where were you guys?" asked Dave**

"**Oh we went to get some gifts to bring back" said Jennifer.**

**It wasn't a complete lie but Jennifer felt bad for telling him the lie.**

"**You guys couldn't wait" asked Dave.**

"**Did you just get up?" asked Jennifer.**

"**Yeah why?" asked Dave**

"**How could we wait for you if you just got up and we just came back" asked Jennifer hands on her hips.**

"**Fine , You can turn around now" said Dave.**

"**Oh gee thanks." said Jennifer, but as she turned Dave was still bare chested and had only pair of jeans on.**

"**Can you put some clothes on." said Jennifer jokingly.**

"**Why?" asked Dave continuing the joke.**

"**Because my eyes are getting burned looking at your chest." said Jennifer, as she tried to run.**

"**Oh your going to get it" said Dave, as he took off after Jennifer. **

**Dave tackled Jennifer to the bed and was on top of her, tickling her. **

**They could feel their breaths on one another. Dave bent his head slightly and was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.**

**Quickly Dave moved off of Jennifer and answered the door. Paul, Ric, and Randy were all outside dressed in their suits.**

"**Hey Dave" said Ric**

"**You are one hell of a sleeper." said Randy. **

"**Yeah" said Dave.**

"**So come on and get dressed we are going out tonight for our last night." said Paul.**

"**Okay I will be back." said Dave.**

**He came out ten minutes later in a black suit, with a red silk shirt underneath, he left the three top bottons undone. **

"**I have to get dressed now if you boys don't mind" said Jennifer as she ushered the boys out of the hotel room.**

**Evolution then decided to wait for Jennifer at the bar. **

**Jennifer was in the room getting dressed. She had her hair swept up, her make up was light and almost natural. **

**She put on this black long fitted dress that had a plunging back line. She was complete covered in the front, but as soon as she turned the dress left nothing to the imagination. **

**Even though Dave was engaged she knew he felt the same connection for her. She realized that with as much flirting as they had done, Dave was not in love with his fiancee. That's why tonight she would not allow any other girls touching Dave. Truth be told she was jealous of every woman. She wanted Dave all to her self. So she was going to pose as one of the strippers and keep Dave's attention all on her. So she decided to bring this big bag to hold her white wig and make up. **

**To make this plan work Jennifer went the back way to the limo. She put her outfit and bag in the trunk and then left to go to the bar.**

"**Hey guys" said Jennifer.**

"**Wow" said Flair as he looked at her.**

"**You look pretty" said Randy, not to interested in the dress, it wasn't showing anything that he liked. **

"**You look beautiful" said Paul. **

**Dave was shocked she looked stunning.**

"**You look amazing" said Dave**

"**Thanks you guys" said Jennifer and slowly turned around and started to walk out the front door to the limo.**

**All the guys' mouth dropped. The dress had no back. Randy looked as though he was about to drool. Dave was ready to kill all the guys who were watching Jennifer. Then they saw something that should not have happened. A man grabbed Jennifer by her butt and squeezed it. Dave ran.**

"**Do you mind" he said, as the rest of Evolution followed.**

**Dave put his arm around Jennifer and she felt chills down her spine as his finger tips landed on her skin.**

"**How can you wear this." asked Dave**

"**Easy, I just can" said Jennifer, hotly, as she got into the limo.**

**Dave followed(Boy would this be a long night) thought Dave.**

**That's the end of this chapter**

**Should I continue?**

**Britt**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	7. The bachelor party

Evolution goes to Vegas

Hey guys this is my first story so I hope that you enjoy it!

To be safe the rating will be M but may later become MA

Summary/Reader's Note: Dave Batista is engaged to be married to Angela Hamilton, but what happens when Dave goes to Vegas with Evolution? Will Dave keep his word to marry the girl he thought he loves or will he stay with the girl that he met in Vegas?

Characters: Dave/OC, Randy, Triple H, Ric Flair

I don't own any of the WWE superstars that are in this story. Although I would love to own Dave Batista and John Cena.

**Chapter 7 The Bachelor Party**

**Dave, Randy, Paul, Ric and Jennifer all made it to Foxy Cats at 8 o'clock sharp. Jennifer decided that it was now or never to change. So she told the boys that she would be back but had to make some calls first. She took her chance and ran straight for the bathroom. In the bathroom she changed into a tan bikini, the bathing suit matched so perfectly that it looked as though her skin. She put sparkles on her toned stomach and arms. She put a red wig on and her makeup had a smokey outlook. She looked like a stripper, and now all she had to do was pull it off. She went back outside and saw that Dave was looking for her at the bar.**

"**Hi big boy" said Jennifer with an accent. **

**Dave glanced at Jennifer and then turned his head again and took another sip of his drink. **

**Jennifer liked that he ignored her, it meant that he wasn't looking for another girl. **

"**Come on baby I will give you a lap dance." said Jennifer. **

"**No that's okay." said Dave.**

"**Hey come on Dave" screamed Randy from across the way he was having fun with three strippers.**

"**So Dave, your name is Dave huh, so you're the one getting married, come on I will make tonight the most memorable night ever." said Jennifer as she flashed him a smile and took him by his hand. **

**(Dave POV)**

**This girl doesn't get it. I am not interested in her. But there is something about her that seems familiar.**

**(End POV)**

**Jennifer pulled Dave into the VIP room and started dancing seductively, but she noticed how distracted Dave was. **

"**Afraid your fiancee will find you?" asked Jennifer with her accent. **

"**No I am not afraid of her just wondering were my friend is" said Dave as he kept looking for Jennifer not realizing she was in front of him.**

"**Maybe I can help" said Jennifer as she bent down and started running her hands up his leg and crawled up his lap. **

**Dave noticed something that he didn't notice before. She had a small birth mark at the nape of her neck on the left side. It was small almost impossible to see but Dave noticed it because Jennifer had the same small mark in the same place. **

"**Jennifer?" questioned Dave as he brought her face closer to his.**

**Her eyes were filled with lust and his eyes were also filled with lust and as they looked at each other something happened. Their lips connected in a fiery passionate kiss. **

"**How did you know it was me?" asked Jennifer. **

"**You have a small birth mark at the nape of your neck" said Dave as he smiled at her. **

"**I didn't even know" said Jennifer. **

"**You don't normally do this do you?" asked Dave. **

"**No but for you I would do anything" said Jennifer.**

**Dave once again kissed her. **

"**We should go" said Dave.**

"**Go where?" questioned Jennifer. **

"**To the hotel" said Dave. **

"**But Dave" said Jennifer. **

"**No but Dave" he told her as he hushed her. **

**Dave ushered Jennifer to the limo.**

**When they reached the hotel Dave laid Jennifer on the bed and told her he would be right back. **

**Dave came back with two glasses of chamgne.**

"**I want you so much right now" said Jennifer as she took a sip of chamgne. **

"**So do I" said Dave.**

**That was all Jennifer needed to climb on top of Dave and kiss him hard. **

"**You... Are...So...Perfect" said Jennifer as she kissed up to his lips. **

**Dave then flipped her so that she was under him.**

"**You are too perfect" said Dave as he kissed his way to her breasts. He lifted the bikini top and let her breasts free. He then proceeded to sucking on her left breast and then switching to her right. Jennifer could do nothing but moan and stroke his head as he continued his assault on her body. He left her breasts to travel downward where he quickly ripped the bikini bottom.**

"**Impatient are we" said Jennifer and the only response she heard was Dave growling.**

**Her arousal was growing more and more as Dave's hot breath hit her thighs and clit. He then proceeded to eat her out making Jennifer have multiple orgasms. **

"**Ah Dave" screamed Jennifer as she came off her last orgasm.**

**He then continued to lick and suck at her clit till she was dry. **

**Then Jennifer wanted to take the lead and she then went down on her knees and pulled his zipper down and took out his penis. She then proceeded to lick and suck it.**

"**Ah Jenn baby I am going to.." started Dave, but Jennifer ignored him.**

**He released in her mouth.**

**Dave then pulled her up by her arms and kissed her then he moved to grab a condom from the draw and placed it on. He laid her on the bed and then entered her. **

**Jennifer winced a little at the pain because she was still a virgin. **

"**Ah Dave, Dave, oh Dave" screamed Jennifer as she came once again. **

**They switched positions and then Jennifer started to ride him. **

**They went at it for hours until both of them were completely exhausted.**

"**That was amazing" said Dave.**

"**It was" said Jennifer as she wrapped her arms around Dave's waist and Dave kissed the top of her head. They both fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**The NEXT DAY**

**Jennifer was the first to wake up. She looked over and saw Dave sleeping like a baby. She felt bad that she slept with Dave when he was engaged but he was too much to give up. He was too perfect not to want. She would have been lying if she told him no. **

**He then started to stir and saw her looking at him. **

"**Hey" he said. **

"**Hi" said Jennifer. **

"**Last night was amazing" said Dave. **

"**I know but it can't happen again" said Jennifer. **

"**I know" said Dave.**

"**I'm sorry" said Jennifer. **

"**Why and please don't say it was for last night because I don't regret it?" asked Dave**

"**Your engaged Dave, your getting married soon and I just up and have sex with you." said Jennifer. **

"**I could have stopped last night too and I didn't I wanted you Jennifer." said Dave as he cupped her check and kissed her. **

"**This can't happen" said Jennifer, but didn't stop him. **

"**I know" said Dave but he was unable to stop looking at her. **

"**I...I" started Jennifer but was interrupted by a knock at the door.**

"**Dave are you in there we can't find Jennifer" screamed Randy.**

"**I have to find my clothes" said Jennifer. **

"**I doubt you will be able to wear them" said Dave as he stared at her ripped bikini bottoms. **

"**Dave" knocked Randy again.**

"**Yeah Randy I'm coming" said Dave as he got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He motioned Jennifer to go into the bathroom but she was having trouble walking. **

**She finally made it and decided to put the shower on. **

"**Yes Randy what do you want" asked Dave as he opened the door. **

"**We can't find Jennifer" said Randy. **

"**Well that's because she is taking a shower"said Dave. **

"**Oh alright I'll be back" said Randy. **

**As Randy left Dave put on a pair of boxers and knocked on the bathroom door. **

"**Jen he is gone" said Dave. **

"**Alright" said Jennifer as she shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.**

"**What were you saying before Randy knocked?" asked Dave. **

"**Forget it" said Jennifer. **

"**But" said Dave**

"**Forget it, it was nothing important" said Jennifer as she walked over to get some clothes from a bag. **

"**Fine we have to pack"said Dave. **

"**Okay"said Jennifer as she went back into the bathroom.**

**She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look different, but she felt different. She turned her head to look at the locked door and thought about Dave, she was ashamed she slept with an engaged man but he was something she could not give up. She felt dirty for sleeping with him and knew it was a one time thing but it didn't help that she would see him every day and not think of the time they spent together. **

**Dave stood outside the bathroom door and was also thinking the same thing.

* * *

Please guys review, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
